<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wordless Confession by firebirdphoenixxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454004">A Wordless Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdphoenixxx/pseuds/firebirdphoenixxx'>firebirdphoenixxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdphoenixxx/pseuds/firebirdphoenixxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity struggles to find the right words to confess her feelings to Luz</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wordless Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to the extremely talented prinxlyart on Instagram, who’s drawing inspired this piece!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a bad idea. </p><p>Amity knew it from the start, but she couldn’t hold back anymore. She had left Luz a note right before classes began. She paced around the park, repeating the words she had written to herself. </p><p>“Dear Luz, Meet me at the park at dusk. I need to tell you something.”</p><p>She sighed. How was she supposed to tell her? She still couldn’t find the right words. And dusk was coming faster than she’d anticipated. She sat on the bench, thinking, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Hey Amity,” Luz said. Amity smiled weakly. </p><p>“Hi Luz!” Amity said, starting to panic. It was too late to turn back. But she didn’t know what she was going to say. </p><p>Luz sat down and looked at the sky. “The sunset is so beautiful. All of the colors, mixing together perfectly.” </p><p>They sat in silence for a while, staring at the sky. Amity was fidgeting with her hands the whole time. What was she going to say?</p><p>Maybe I should’ve brought flowers, she thought. Maybe I could make an abomination say it for me? No, that’s stupid. Maybe I could… just say it outright? But what do I say? </p><p>Amity turned to see Luz facing her. She studied her. Faint freckles dotted her face, and there were flecks of gold in her eyes. Her lips were curled, almost in a confused smirk. It was in the moment she realized- maybe she didn’t need words.</p><p>“So Amity,” Luz said, “what were you-“</p><p>Amity leaned forward and placed her lips on the other girl’s. Luz’s eyes widened, unsure how to react. Then, she cupped Amity’s face in her hand and closed her eyes. Amity wrapped her arms around Luz’s neck, and everything in that moment felt right. Like they were two puzzle pieces that completed a bigger, much more complicated puzzle.</p><p>Luz pulled away, studying Amity. Her face was dashed with pink, and her eyes were glistening. She was perfect. </p><p>Amity grabbed Luz’s hand, and their fingers intertwined. Luz places her head on Amity’s shoulders.</p><p>“So that’s what you wanted to tell me so badly?” Luz laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, and I had no idea how to tell you,” Amity sighed.</p><p>“Well, I think I’m pretty lucky to have you, if I say so myself. You’re… perfect,” Luz said softly, and Amity flushed pink.</p><p>“Oh, shut up.”</p><p>“Aww, Amity has a crush on me~” </p><p>“You’re insufferable. But I guess that’s what I love about you,” Amity said. Luz smiled.</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The two sat, enjoying each other’s company, watching the stars, feeling carefree for the first time in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>